Daddy's Little Girl
by CullenCovenGirl88
Summary: Bella and Edward are having a fight and edward leaves. Nessie's point of view. There is a twist! Give it a try! full Summary inside! Fist songfic and everyone is human.


Summary: All Human!! Bella and Edward are fighting and this is Renesmee's point of view. She is seven years old. It is a one shot. A bad one, but a one shot.

A/n I just thought of this five minutes ago. I am neglecting my other stories but man, I just started crying from this song. If something moves me so much that I cry, you can count on me trying to write something for it. My first song fic (you can tell, trust me). I most likely wont post this but if I do… wow.

_*This is based off of the song Daddy's little girl by Frankie J. It is a lovely song. Don't own song or SM's people._

December 2, 1986

Renesmee's point of view:

"Why do you _always _start on this when I get home! I've been working for hours just to get a decent pay check so you can live a good life!" I heard my daddy shout.

"A good life?! You think I enjoy living with a _stranger_?! I don't know you anymore! Where is the man I fell in love with, because he sure isn't here!" My mommy shouted back. I hated it when they fought. Which was a lot lately. I told my best friend Jacob all about it but he told me not to worry. Parents do this all the time.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone stomping up the stairs and into their room, which was right next to mine. I could hear them yelling still, even if it was muffled by the wall between us.

"Where do you think your going?!" My mommy shouted louder this time.

"I'm not living with an ungrateful wife who _'doesn't know me'_. Im sick of your crap!" He shouted back. I could hear him opening his drawers and closet. My thoughts screamed, "_He's leaving you!_" My daddy couldn't leave me! I heard him stomp back down the stairs and I let out a whimper. I ran down the stairs and saw him standing by the door, suitcase in hand.

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

"_Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you_!"

I begged as I threw my arms around his waist. I felt my tears run down my face faster than I thought possible. He couldn't leave me.

"See what your doing to our daughter, Edward?! This is all you!" My mommy shouted. She shouldn't pass the blame; she is the one making him wanna leave me!

"_Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
Mommy is saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out!_" I cried harder as I whispered it to him.

He sighed softly and kneeled down in front of me. "Baby girl, daddy will _always_ love you. You are my whole world. Mommy and daddy just need some time apart. I love you baby girl." He kissed my head, picked up his suitcase and walked out the front door.

I ran out the door after him, screaming for him to come back as he drove away. I sank to my knees and started praying,

"_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_."

My mommy sank down to the floor and started crying. She loved Daddy, I know she did, but fighting killed her. She held me to her tightly as if I was a teddy bear. I just held her and cried.

--

An hour later I was sitting on my couch watching Daddy's and my show. He promised me we'd watch it every night together. Another broken promise. Mommy was sitting on the other end of the couch staring unseeingly at a wall.

The phone rang and mommy shot out of the couch and answered it, "Oh Edward! Im so sorry, please come home!" She sobbed into the phone. I heard her pause and then cry out, "No! It can't be. No…" She trailed off as she started crying harder.

I pulled mommy's cell phone from next to me and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" The happy voice of my Auntie Alice called out.

"Auntie, mommy is crying after someone called her. Help please!" I sobbed out.

"I'm coming sweetie! I'll be there in a few minutes." The line went dead and I cradled the phone to my chest.

Auntie Alice showed up a few minutes later and ran to my mom, "Bella, Bella! What happen sweetie?" She asked my mom softly.

"W-we got in a-a fight a-and he l-left! He w-was driving w-when a d-drunk driver h-hit him!" She sobbed out. I felt my world fall out from under me. My daddy, in a car crash. Then the world went black.

--

A few weeks passed and my Daddy still wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't open his eyes and the doctors said he is in a coma. They don't think he will live.

I hadn't left his side the entire time and hardly went to sleep… if at all. I couldn't really tell. Time, it felt, wasn't really moving. Just blending into the next hour. I always talk to Daddy, tell him about my day.

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They've tried just about everything  
but It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
then she says

The monitor that had daddy's heart rate was going slowly. I whispered out,

"Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you.

Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out."

He didn't respond and I started praying, hoping that God was listening today.

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
let him open his eyes  
need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
than anything in the world  
Its Daddy's little girl!

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

I prayed all night and eventually the lack of sleep got the best of me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep holding his hand. He would wake up. He had to.

--

December 15, ?

? Point of view

The harsh December winds whipped around my body, making my bronze hair fly. I held onto Bella as she sobbed into my chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to out live me; My beautiful little girl.

Cancer.

The word itself made my blood boil and heart squeeze. Cancer took my precious baby away when she was so young. I heard a sob and turned around to see her fiancé Jacob Black starring at the coffin that carried my angel. Not only was my world taken away from me, but his as well.

I released my wife and limped back to Jacob (my knee had been ruined from the car wreck all those years ago). I put a hand on his arm and he looked up at me with sadness. "As far as I'm concerned, you are my son." He nodded up at me and hugged me tightly. I turned around in time to see them lower my daughter into the ground. I read the headstone with a feeling of grief.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

1990-2011

Loving daughter and fiancé

Daddy's little girl

She would always be my little girl. And I would always be her Daddy.

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

A/N: This is not how I was going to make it end. I was going to kill off Edward but then this inspiration hit. I actually like this one, which surprises me to no end. So if your confused, I apologize. I tried to make it not confusing but I feel like I have failed. Lol so byes


End file.
